To Finally Spend Time With Her
by Ace-attorneyFan13
Summary: Allen has had enough with his bad luck. Nothing has ever happened his way, even the time to spend with the person that he has fallen for would probably end wrong. So what happens when Allen becomes, well a real "Moyashi" and finally spends time with her?


**Author's Note:** Yay! Hi there D. Gray Man fans, it's me Ace-AttorneyFan13. This is my first time writing a D. Gray Man Story so don't be so harsh on me. I'm pretty sure it's going to suck but hear me out, I promise you that I will at least give you quality plot. I've been in the mood to write FanFics about my fav anime and manga so I've been switching back and forth between my stories. But enough about that let's start the story!

**The Black Order: Allen's Room**

"Yawn! Oh man, what time is it? Geez, I hope I didn't sleep in this time…"

There he was, a tired and lazy Allen Walker trying to get himself off the bed. It had been a while since he had a peaceful day that wasn't filled with battles and bloodshed, so he wanted to dose off for the whole day carefree. But, even though he wanted to do that he knew someone was going to wake him up for some reason so why delay the inevitable? So he got himself off the bed only to find out that he had horrible bed head. Allen rarely had bed head, so when he did it was terrible, it looked like his hair had gotten run over by a train going 100 mph and what made it even worse was that it took a very, very long time to fix it. And Allen does not like to spend time on his hair, but had to or he would be mocked and ridiculed by everyone in the entire order(Especially by Kanda). After spending what seemed like 5 hours when really it was only about 45 minutes he finally got his hair back into its usual style, whatever it was.

Finally, after his morning exercise doing a strange routine with a nearby chair, he decided it was time for breakfast. He headed towards his closet in order to grab his exorcist uniform only to find many holes in it and what seemed to look like bite marks. It was completely unwearable, in fact he couldn't even properly put it on right without revealing unwanted parts or it falling apart completely. Then in the worn out pockets of the uniform flew out a small bundle of gold with wings and a tail.

"Tim! What were you doing in there?"

What Allen got was a small burp in his face coming from the small golem and a small piece of cloth fell out of its mouth. Allen caught the small piece, examined it and gave Timcanpy a small death glare. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened to his uniform.

"Tim! I can't believe you did it again. How many times do I have to say this, I repeat, my uniform is not your snack. Even if it does smell like barbeque sauce it doesn't mean that you can eat it!"

Timcapy only grinned at himself, and Allen let out a large sigh as he sat down on his bed only wearing his undergarments with his head hung low. This was going to be a problem…

"Oh man! I only had my uniform to wear today. Everything else I had is either ripped, too small, getting cleaned or got burned up by Koumi for some strange reason. Today couldn't get possibly worse…"

(Bad move Allen…)

Timcampy just landed beside the depressed Allen while trying to get his master's attention by nudging his hand. Allen, just noticed this and smiled happily at the little pint sized golem.

"It's alright Tim, at least you tried to apologize."

Actually that wasn't what he was doing. In fact he started biting Allen's undergarments. Allen just stared there with momentarily silence, scowled and tried to get Timcanpy off of him. Tim was stilling gnawing his underwear, which now became violent pulling.

"Dammit Tim! I don't need this right now! Now let go!"

Timcampy and Allen were having an all-out tug-of-war fight, but sadly with one last pull on the little golem's part, Allen was stripped of his underwear and left in the nude… He was so going to smash the little ball.

"Come here, you little…!"

He was abruptly cut off by the sound of his door quickly opened. It was Lenalee, it had to have been her at the time, Allen just stood there wide eyed and frozen in spot. He had a flush of embarrassment all over his face. He stood there stark naked in front of Lenalee…

_God… if Koumi was here…_

_Lenalee POV_

Lenalee let out a sigh of disappointment in an empty cafeteria with no one, except Jerry, in sight. Today was going to be a lonely day. Many of the exorcists were out on missions that would take a great deal of time, so the Order had sent almost all the finders in order to aid in their mission. Thus, the quiet deserted cafeteria. She was pretty much the lone Exorcist in the Order at the minute and it didn't seem like there any job to occupy for her. She couldn't do her usual job with helping the Science Department since the entire department was occupied with a big project of theirs and they refused to let her help that time. So she sat with a bored expression on her face, thinking of things she could do to occupy her time.

"It's really quiet and boring at the order today…"

She kept on mumbling to herself. Reever with a look of stress all over his face was passing by the cafeteria with a couple boxes on hand, when he saw that Lenalee was sitting there all by herself. Reever knew that the Science Department didn't let her help with their work this time, but he thought it was odd that she was alone. He decided to ask her himself.

"Hey Lenalee, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing… I just wished that I could do something cause right now I'm lonely and bored…"

She pouted, it wasn't like her usual self to act like this but she had been bored out of her mind and she really needed something to do, anything.

"By the way I meant to ask… why aren't you with Allen today? He's not on mission, isn't he?"

"**REALLY!**"

Lenalee, was overfilled with joy and glee. There was in fact one person in the whole Order that would always brighten up her day, and that person was one Allen Walker. She knew that Allen had been busy for the past few weeks on missions and knew he was probably tired from all of it but she just had to see him right now. Oh, but Koumi didn't have to know how happy she is when she sees Allen or it'll result in multiple robots high on coffee trying to cut Allen open. She stood up from her seat and was about to bolt to Allen's room, but Reever told her to stay for a minute.

"Now I know you are going to see Allen but could I for a favor? Please! I really need this…"

"What's the matter Reever?"

Reever hung his head low while an aura of depression seemed to cloud the cafeteria.

"I… I have to clean up Supervisor's desk…"

"…? Why? I thought you guys were all working on a project together."

"Well, we were. But I had already finished my part of it, so Supervisor asked me to clean his desk in the meantime…"

She sweat dropped, cleaning that desk was near impossible and Koumi shouldn't make someone else do it for him. She decided to help Reever, and he was thanking her like there was no tomorrow. She also hoped that she could still spend the day with Allen today.

"Reever I'll just go get Allen to help us clean Nii-san's desk, okay."

"Sure thing."

So she dashed all the way to Allen's room. Forgetting her manners, she just barged into his room with a smile of joy on her face.

She stood in the doorway utterly frozen in spot not daring to move even an inch. Her face changed from a happy and joys one to a blank expression. She was staring in Allen, no not in any sort of way, but she just stared at him. He was completely naked and she had the perfect view to see him in all his glory. Her face couldn't get any redder than this, it was so shocking to even see him like this, Oh God. There was complete and utter silence between the two as Allen's face was also flourishing with red, he thought he was good as dead if Koumi found out about this between the two. Timcanpy, who was ignored, decided to break the dead silence. So he threw the underwear in his mouth straight at Lenalee's face. When it landed it took her a minute to take the article of clothing off her face with both her hands and just stared at it.

When she finally digested what it was, her face turned extremely red and it seemed like steam was coming out of her ears. She became flushed with embarrassment she couldn't tell left from right for a moment, she quickly stumbled out of Allen's room and closed the door. Her back was against the door as she slumped down trying to process what she saw.

_I, I, I saw Allen… Naked! Oh my god! I can't believe it! And, and his underwear… Oh no… _

Still trying to process the whole thing, Allen was cursing to himself.

_Oh man! Lenalee, Lenalee saw me naked! This is not good, *#$!&. How can I talk to her! _

Allen, finally taking the intuitive, was finding himself some clothes. He was only able to find a white T-shirt and some worn out jeans that were too small for him, but he wore it none the less. While Lenalee was still fuming outside, she decided to break the ice first.

"A-Allen, are you okay now?"

She heard a small short silence before she heard a reply.

"Yeah, you can come in now…!"

She quickly tried to get rid of any remaining blush on her face before entering his room. As soon as she had closed the door there was an awkward silence between the two, then Lenalee spoke out.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't know…"

Allen was quick with his words as he interrupted.

"No, no. It's alright, I'm just sorry you had to see all that…"

Her mind quickly brought up the image that could not, for the love of God, leave her mind. A quick blush was the result but just as it came it disappeared just as fast.

"Ah, haha. Well let's forget about that now. Anyway would you please help me clean up my Nii-san's messy desk?"

Allen had a thought, a brief thought but it made Allen's skin go pale. At the mention of Koumi's name he had thought about the man's overprotective sister-complex and what would've happened if he had learned of what had just happened.

_Hmm… _

"_**LENALEEEE! ALLEN HOW COULD YOU! ALLEN, HOW COULD YOU PLAGUE LENALEE'S MIND WITH YOUR GROTESQUE MALE BODY!CURSE YOU!**__"_

'_W-w-wait a minute Koumi! It's not what you think! I didn't do anything to Lenalee, right Lenalee?" _

_He saw Lenalee's face flushed with red with her hands trying to cover the embarrassment she felt. She was also mumbling very loudly… _

"_I-I saw Allen's naked body I even saw his… his…" _

_She fainted at the memory. This was more than enough for Koumi to call out what he had always feared he would one day do to Allen. Was it Koumurin? No. Was it another visit to his medical room? No. Was it the room with all the dangerous and pointy, sharp things that could cut even his arm? Of course… not. It was far more worse than imaginable… _

"_**YOUR BANNED TO ONLY HAVE A SMALL PORTION MEAL FOR A WHOLE YEAR!**__" _

_Allen stood there like he had been struck in the heart with a sword. _

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**__" _

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His shout had echoed loud and clear. Lenalee just stood there in much shock with her eyes as wide as they could be. Sure, she knew that Koumi's desk was really messy and that no one wanted to clean it up, but it wasn't that bad…

"Well… It's okay if you don't want to do it Allen…"

Allen had only realized what he had just done and on instinct tried his best to fix it.

"No! That wasn't it I was just thinking about something and just blurted it out! Of course I'll help you Lenalee!"

She was so overjoyed at his response, it was so sweet for her to know that he would spend time with her. So what if it wasn't all that romantic, with things as it is now, it was the best that she could get.

"Thank you so much Allen-kun!"

She said this as she left his room with an angelic smile and a comforting aura. She also left a bewildered Allen thinking about how fast it was to completely change the mood of a situation. He decided to ditch that thought and started to head to the Science Department to start at his new job.

Of course, it was also to help Lenalee as well as spend the day with her. But no one needed to know that. As he was walking towards his destination with a smile, though he didn't seem to notice the death glare that was directed straight at him. Allen was not going to enjoy today as much as he had hoped…

_My God! We're only half way done! _

Allen, Lenalee, and Reever had spent more than half the day on cleaning up Koumi's desk and they had barely made enough progress. Reever was crying his eyes out, Lenalee was slightly ticked off at her brother's organization skills, and Allen just hung his head low in defeat. It felt like fighting hundreds of Akuma was a walk in the park compared to this.

"How are we going to finish this…?"

"Come on Allen! Don't give up on us yet!"

Allen wanted this nightmare to end. He was so hyped at the fact that he was going to spend the day with Lenalee but was crushed when the job itself was in the way. He wanted to do nothing more but wallow up into a hole and just die. Lenalee, seeing Allen's expression and 'Enthusiasm' wanted to cheer him up and let him smile again. So she decided to let him take a break in the form of an easy job. She picked up a box filled to the brim with mysterious liquids of multiple origins and gave it to Allen.

"Allen, I need you to head down to the storage room where we keep all of Koumi's dangerous things and put this box in with the rest of it."

"H-hai…"

He slowly prodded his way out the room with the box in hand. When he finally did reach the room he saw a shelf filled with liquids and containers that seemed to resemble the ones he was holding. So he placed the box on the shelf and propped himself on the mentioned shelf with a tired sigh.

_Today has gone from bad to worst and it just keeps on getting worse… When will it get better…? _

As he was thinking this he banged his head against the shelf in frustration. All he wanted to do was spend time with Lenalee yet he couldn't even be granted that.

_For once, couldn't I just spend time with her. It's all I'm asking, just to spend my time with Lenalee. Couldn't things go my way for once! _

As he was thinking this and banging his head, two containers that were conspicuously placed on the edge were falling off the shelf because of the constant banging. The potions had suddenly landed on Allen's head, resulting in the glasses breaking and both of the mysterious substances landing on Allen.

"Ow! What the…?"

Then before he was getting any more thoughts the substances seemed to seep in and started to burn. Pain was pulsing through his entire body, as it felt like fire was rushing through his veins. No thoughts went through his mind as it seemed to be completely wiped blank and had nothing left to think. His heartbeats were getting louder and faster as the pain continued to course through his body. He felt like his mind and body were both melting from the pain and he couldn't take it anymore. A scream of pure pain rippled through the silent order as it was heard from every room in the order. The scream was all recognizable to everyone, especially by one female exorcist…

"Allen…?"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
